


Небольшая история (скорее фанфик) о том, что делать в самой безвыходной ситуации (вот прямо совсем) и как бороться с надвигающимся штормом (метафорически, конечно, погода здесь будет терпимой)

by Angelika_Anna



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), BAMF Peter Parker, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Gen, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelika_Anna/pseuds/Angelika_Anna
Summary: — Наверное, нам сначала нужно его назвать, — задумчиво произнёс мужчина. — Может, Адам? — Это слишком по-библейски, ты хочешь нас сразу выдать? — язвительно поинтересовался Демон. — Лучше уж назовём его Питер. Никаких ассоциаций ни с Адом, ни с Раем. Идеально. Кажется, в странных ситуациях я соображаю лучше.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	Небольшая история (скорее фанфик) о том, что делать в самой безвыходной ситуации (вот прямо совсем) и как бороться с надвигающимся штормом (метафорически, конечно, погода здесь будет терпимой)

Азирафаэль сидел в своём магазине и, спокойно читая какую-то старую книгу, пил чёрный чай. Он невольно теребил пожелтевшую страницу, постукивая пальцами по твёрдой обложке. Неожиданно ангел вздрогнул и отложил чтение. Азирафаэль снял очки со вздохом и встал с кресла.

— Ты можешь войти, Кроули, — мужчина закатил глаза. — Серьезно, из-за чего ты здесь так поздно?

Демон с ноги открыл дверь и страдальчески посмотрел на него. В руках у него была какая-то странная корзинка.

— Только не говори, что ты украл ребёнка! — Азирафаэль всплеснул руками.

— Ангел, какого ты обо мне мнения, — фыркнул на это Кроули. — Это Антихрист. Ну тот самый, который устроит нам конец мира.

— Должны ли мы убить его? — осторожно спросил он, подходя ближе к ребёнку.

Ничего демонического пока что не наблюдалось. Просто это был немного тихий малыш, который вроде как спал. Азирафаэль дотронулся своими холодными пальцами до его лба, и в тот же миг Антихрист открыл глаза и заплакал. Ангел сразу же убрал руку, не зная, что делать дальше.

— Я не смогу его убить, — недовольно произнёс демон, взяв ребёнка на руки, тем самым успокаивая его. — Убийство — это определённо не моё. И вообще я должен был отдать Антихриста в нужную семью, чтобы его воспитали настоящим наследником Люцифера. Но, видимо, не судьба. Давай, ты же ангел, предлагай, что нам делать.

Азирафаэль недовольно нахмурился, перебирая в голове всевозможные решения. Ведь нужно было не только сохранить мир, но и следовать божественному плану! А конец мира ему нужен был в последнюю очередь: он слишком любил еду, чтобы отказываться от этого.

— Наверное, нам сначала нужно его назвать, — задумчиво произнёс мужчина. — Может, Адам?

— Это слишком по-библейски, ты хочешь нас сразу выдать? — язвительно поинтересовался демон. — Лучше уж назовём его Питер. Никаких ассоциаций ни с Адом, ни с Раем. Идеально. Кажется, в странных ситуациях я соображаю лучше.

Ангел простонал, призывая к себе бутылку вина. Это всё было до жути неправильно! Их с Кроули и друзьями было назвать сложно, а тут в их руках судьба мира! Возможно, им нужно будет переехать? Его начальство все равно особенно его не трогает, считая мир людей довольно-таки отсталым местом.

— Нам нужно выпить, — устало произнёс Азирафаэль, наливая алкоголь в бокалы, которые материализовались из ниоткуда.

— О, ты не представляешь, насколько я сейчас в этом нуждаюсь, — прошипел Кроули, аккуратно возвращая ребёнка в корзинку. Питер заплакал, не желая отпускать его. — Тс-с, ребёнок, ты ещё не сдавал тест на профориентацию, и тебе не выпала сирена машины, — к всеобщему удивлению малыш перестал вопить и застенчиво улыбнулся. — Как это работает? Ладно, это не важно, — он залпом осушил стакан. — Нам нужно валить из Англии, вот что я тебе скажу. Если мы не можем лишить этого ребёнка жизни, то мы должны сохранить её любой ценой. Я не хочу быть затоплен в святой воде.

— Но как мы всё это сделаем? — возразил Азирафаэль. — Я ангел, а ты демон!

— Не будь сексистом, — он закатил глаза. — Умрём мы все без разбора. Ты же знаешь, что будет война. А в войне…

— Нет победителей, — закончил за него его друг. — Я знаю. За 6 тысяч лет я это усвоил, поверь мне.

— Усвоил он, конечно, — Кроули закатил глаза. — Ладно-ладно, не обращай на меня внимания. Ну если только я не флиртую с тобой. Итак, о чем это я? Ах да. Нам нужно что-то придумать. Я бы предложил свалить на Альфа Центавра, но, думаю, ребёнок слишком мал для этого. Может, в Америку? Будем сообщать начальствам, что всё идёт по плану, а сами тихо воспитаем Питера так, чтобы конец света не наступил.

Азирафаэль сделал ещё один глоток вина, глубоко задумавшись. Он не любил перемены и не хотел никуда переезжать. Англия за долгое время стала ему домом. Боже мой, перемены начали происходить слишком быстро! К тому же, он ангел. Ангел! А это далеко не пустые слова. Кажется, он слишком много времени проводил с Кроули. Но сейчас не то чтобы выбор был. Если Азирафаэль отказался бы от этой затеи, которая, в принципе, могла выйти из-под контроля, то последствий никак не избежать. Мужчина всегда считал, что выбор есть. Но есть ли сейчас выбор, включая целый мир? Все же, его не было.

— Почему именно Америка? — наконец спросил он. — Может что-нибудь южнее?

— Ну, во-первых, почему бы и нет. А во-вторых, мы там давно не были. И в третьих, я не знаю, что в третьих. Давай просто представим, что я привёл достойные аргументы.

Если бы ситуация не была такой безнадёжной, то ангел бы рассмеялся.

Чтобы окончательно перебраться в Америку, а точнее, в Куинс, им потребовалось чуть больше недели. В основном, они не забывали о своих «чудесах», но все равно старались их применять меньше, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Азирафаэль также открыл себе магазин, хотя больше для удовольствия, чем для всего остального. Кроули же просто не мог далеко отойти от ребёнка, Питер сразу же начинал громко плакать.

— Он видит в тебе свою маму, — неожиданно пошутил ангел, пытаясь скрыть улыбку.

— Это не смешно, — прошипел демон. — Сначала на улице меня спутали с женщиной, а потом начинали втирать, что быть отцом-одиночкой не самое плохое, что могло случиться. Я не понимаю, как люди успевают влезать в чужие дела!

— Это же люди, — пожал плечами Азирафаэль. — Они интересные и странные существа. Дорогуша, ты же знаешь.

— Конечно, я знаю, иначе бы я не провел с ними столько времени, — он закатил глаза. — А ещё я хочу спать. Нет, я знаю, что я могу не спать, но это не значит, что я не хочу.

Вскоре всё медленно начинало возвращаться на круги своя. Они всё ещё проводили вместе не так уж много времени, а в Азирафаэле всё ещё что-то боролось, постепенно принимая своего сородителя в свое сердце.

Ангел, как назло, задержался в своём магазине. Что ж, возможно, ему нужно было бы для разнообразия перечитать «Войну и Мир». Он вошёл в их квартиру, но вместо Кроули увидел, что за столом сидит какая-то рыжеволосая женщина.

— Привет, ангел! — она устало помахала рукой. — Если что, это я.

— Кроули?! — недоверчиво произнёс Азирафаэль.

— Ага, — он кивнул. — Не то чтобы я хотел быть женщиной, но когда мы переехали, мы не оформили Питера. Ты представляешь, сколько «чудес» нам бы понадобилось, чтобы не возникало никаких вопросов? К тому же, к нам пришёл социальный работник, когда до него дошли слухи, что ребёнок живёт с двумя мужчинами. Мне пришлось импровизировать!

Ангел несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь переварить всю информацию. Просто не верилось, что это только что сейчас произошло? Прошло всего несколько месяцев с их поспешного переезда! Боже, он так не любил, когда всё быстро менялось.

— Думаю, ты поступил правильно. Хотя не думаю, что я могу уже оценить это, — недовольно произнёс Азирафаэль.

— О, и я начал волноваться, потому что не мог позволить, чтобы нашего Антихриста забрали, поэтому придумал нам легенду, — Кроули снял с себя тёмные очки, глядя жёлтыми глазами на своего партнёра. Тот выжидающе посмотрел на него. — Итак! Меня зовут Мэри Антония Кроули. Мы познакомились с тобой несколько лет назад в Лондоне. Тебя зовут Ричард Паркер. Через год мы поженились и зачали ребёнка. Ты же понимаешь все термины, да? — он с весельем наблюдал, как Азирафаэль впадает в разные степени шока. — Прости? — только это совершенно не звучало виновато. — К тому же, я не собираюсь всё время быть Мэри. Несколько лет — это ничтожно мало по сравнению с шестью тысячами лет.

Демон облокотился на стол, интригующе улыбаясь. Он слегка наклонил голову и, взяв в руки яблоко, оценивающе покрутил его, после чего откусил.

— Ты точно что-то задумал, — простонал Азирафаэль, постепенно отходя от оцепенения. — Или из-за общения с тобой я стал параноиком!

— Ты был параноиком задолго до моего вмешательства, — он закатил глаза. — И вообще, я тут пытаюсь мир спасти! Вдруг наше начальство на секунду станет нормальным и решит наведаться к нам с проверкой?

— Мне не нравится, когда я нахожу твои слова логичными, демон, — фыркнул Азирафаэль.

Сколько раз ему нужно повторить, что он не любил перемены? Наверное, очень-очень-очень много. Мужчина вздохнул, надеясь, что эти несколько лет пролетят максимально быстро. Не то чтобы так произошло, но ангел всё больше и больше стал дорожить моментами, проведёнными со своей своеобразной семьёй.

— Я уже взрослый, мне скоро будет уже семь! — с улыбкой воскликнул Питер. — Мы же пойдём на Старк-Экспо? Да? Да!

Кроули недовольно вздохнул. Ему совершенно не нравилась эта затея. Возможно, потому что они были сверхъестественными существами, а не супергероями. К тому же, это могло быть опасно. Ещё опаснее, чем война между Адом и Раем.

— Да, — подтвердил демон. — Главное, помни наше правило номер один.

— Если меня кто-то обидит, то я должен плюнуть ему в лицо, а если он намного превышает меня в размерах, то в спину или в еду?

— Ладно, правило номер два. Не попадай в неприятности. Мы будем рядом, но с тобой я уже ничему не удивлюсь.

Питер на это лишь обнял его. Он был крайне эмоциональным ребёнком, которому нужна была поддержка. Ему был просто важен факт, что любящие его люди рядом. Кроули нравилось, что его любят. Долгих шесть тысяч лет он не мог никого найти, лишь выполняя свои обязанности с Азирафаэлем. Хотя сюда можно ещё добавить совместное кормление уточек и походы в рестораны.

— Я никогда не попадаю в неприятности, — Питер тряхнул своими кудряшками. — Ты же знаешь!

И да, он слишком хорошо это знал. Юный Паркер был Антихристом, скоро у него начнут появляться силы, после чего уже ничто не будет прежним. И они с ангелом оба это знали. Одно неправильное действие, и всё, что им дорого, пойдёт к чертям! Кроули недовольно посмотрел на ребёнка, не веря, что настолько привык к нему. По правде говоря, ему было сложно представить свою жизнь без него и Азирафаэля.

— У меня плохое предчувствие, — тихо произнес ангел, начиная перебираться книги, чтобы расслабиться. — Скоро что-то произойдёт.

— Как бы мне ни хотелось назвать тебя параноиком, но ты прав, — ответил ему демон. — Питера всегда преследуют неприятности, но это может стать чем-то большим.

Азирафаэль кивнул, сморщившись. Им крайне повезло, что их начальства их почти не проверяли, лишь изредка спрашивая отчёты, которые они скорее всего и не читали.

— Мам, пап, ну не будьте же вы такими грустными, — фыркнул Питер. — Сегодня особенный день! Почему вы такие медленные?

— Это ты слишком быстрый, — ответил ангел, слегка улыбнувшись. — Но ты прав, давайте не будем отходить от плана.

Кроули кивнул, поправляя свои очки. Он всё же почти всегда носил их, лишь изредка снимая. Хотя о чем тут можно говорить, если у него с собой всегда несколько пар на все случаи жизни? Сейчас же демон до последнего надеялся, что сегодня ничего особенного не произойдёт. А что ему оставалось ещё делать?

Старк-Экспо уже началась, и Питер с маской Железного человека осматривая всё вокруг. Он улыбался, ему казалось, что это был самый, лучший день в его жизни, который, бы, лучше никогда не кончался. Пока не произошло это.

Послышались взрывы, люди начали визжать и бегать, подобно тараканам. И Паркеру стало страшно. Он начал оглядываться в поисках своих родителей, но мальчик, кажется, слишком увлёкся и отстал от них. Становилось слишком громко, и Питер чуть не упал, когда мимо него пробежала пара.

— Мам? Пап? — но пока никакого ответа не было.

И тут перед ним появился «плохой» Железный человек, видимо, среагировав на его маску.

— Ты мне не нравишься, — его карие глаза на секунду стали красными, а из пальцев посыпались искры, из-за которых костюм разлетелся на части.

— Питер! О нет, — Кроули подбежал у нему и взял на руки. — Нам нужно уходить отсюда, милый. Тебя чуть не убили.

— Это я его убил, — прошептал он срывающимся голосом, когда обеспокоенный Азирафаэль появился рядом. — Я не хотел, честно!

— Он был неживым, это просто робот, — возразил демон.

— Это не отменяет того факта, что у них тоже есть чувства, — Питер шмыгнул носом, приготовившись заплакать.

Ангел тяжело вздохнул, переглянувшись со своим партнёром. Кажется, их план развалился, но это не значит, что они не знали, что будут делать. Это они знали, они просто не имели понятия как это сделать. Азирафаэль взял Кроули за руку и щёлкнул пальцами. В следующее мгновение они уже были у себя дома.

— Как ты это сделал? — удивлённо спросил Питер. — Я же видел, что ты плохой фокусник. А как я это сделал? Но я тоже не умею показывать фокусы!

Мальчик вылез из объятий матери, не понимая, что происходит. У него уже были мокрые щёки от слёз.

— Мы тебе никогда не говорили этого, но, — начал ангел.

— Но ты особенный, милый, — продолжил за него демон. — В тебе заложена огромная сила. Ты можешь делать с ней всё, что угодно.

— Но откуда вы это знаете? — мальчик нахмурился, прикусил губу. Зачем родителям врать ему? Они никогда его не обманывали. Но их слова звучали слишком безумно!

— Понимаешь, — мужчина вздохнул. — На самом деле, я ангел. А твоя мама демон. Самый добрый демон, — добавил он. — Мы не хотели тебе это говорить, и ты можешь на это обижаться.

Право, ребёнку ещё не было семи, но он уже всё понимал, интересуясь всем, чем можно. Питер тяжело вздохнул. Он пытался переварить всю информацию, но это всё казалось глупой сказкой! Однако сейчас доказательств у него было достаточно. Мальчик чувствовал магию, которая текла в его крови.

— Но кто я? Как вы можете быть уверены, что я не причиню вам боль? — Паркер отступил на два шага назад.

— Ты справишься, Питер, — Кроули снял с себя очки, посмотрев на него своими змеиными глазами. — Ты же Антихрист. А ещё мы всегда будем рядом. Обещаю.


End file.
